villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tankjoh
Tankjoh is a general of the Druidon Tribe and a major antagonist in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. He is themed after a black rook chess piece. He was voiced by Joji Nakata who previously voiced as Sir Cowler from Choushinsei Flashman, Great Professor Bias from Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Azald from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger and Gamettsu from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. History As with the other Druidon generals, Tankjoh was presumably created by Eras. He took part in the Druidon Tribe's first invasion of Earth 65 million years ago before eventually retreating into space after the planet was struck by meteors. As the Druidons resumed their invasion, Tankjoh served as the initial commander of their forces. After a squad of Drunn Soldiers led by Kureon was destroyed by the Ryusoulgers, Kureon reported back to Tankjoh to ask if they were the Ryusoulgers. Tankjoh confirmed this, and noted that their temple must be nearby. Tankjoh then led an attack on the Ryusoul Tribe to wipe them out before they could interfere with their invasion, accompanied by a Minosaur Complete Body. While the Blue and Pink Ryusoulgers battled the Minosaur, Tankjoh went to destroy the Ryusoul Temple, the source of the Ryusoulger's powers, and was faced by both the previous RyusoulRed and his successor. Tankjoh succeeded in destroying the temple and killing Master Red, but his successor Koh managed to retain his Ryusoul powers through his belief in himself. As the Minosaur fired lasers at the temple, Tankjoh teleported away, but not before telling Koh that Earth would belong to the Druidons once again. When RyusoulRed and Green were pursuing the Kraken Minosaur, Tankjoh showed up to fight them both off, knocking them into a fountain. RyusoulBlack then showed up to fight Tankjoh, vowing to defeat him himself. After a brief skirmish, Tankjoh remarked that Black had "a bit of a spine" before teleporting away with the Minosaur. As the Ryusoulgers were attempting to take down Kureon, Tankjoh appeared and fought back RyusoulBlack and Green, who had cornered Kureon. The other Ryusoulgers soon showed up to assist their comrades in fighting Tankjoh, but Tankjoh managed to take them all down by tapping into Earth's energy to fire his Castlin Grander. However, RyusoulRed refused to give up and continued fighting. RyusoulGreen and Black attempted to assist their comrade, but before they could join the battle Kureon created the Cerberus Minosaur and sent it after them. Defeating RyusoulRed, Tankjoh told Kureon he didn't ask for his help before exiting the scene, saying they should leave the Ryusoulgers to their painful death. Later, as Kureon is playing with his new MInosaur, Tankjoh vows to claim the Earth for himself once the Ryusoulgers are defeated. When the Ryusoulgers attempt to go defeat the Cerberus Minosaur, Tankjoh appears giant-sized and faces RyusoulRed, Blue and Pink. The three Ryusoulgers summon their Kishiryu and combine them into KishiRyuOh to face off against him. Despite their determination, Tankjoh overpowers the Ryusoulgers with the beams fired from his Castlin Grander. However, before he can finish them off, RyusoulBlack uses Mirneedle to push back Tankjoh before combining with KishiRyuOh. Defeated but not killed, Tankjoh revealed himself to still be alive to Kureon and silenced Kureon's boasting before vowing to destroy the Ryusoulgers. As the Cerberus Minosaur's poison spread throughout the Ryusoulgers, Kureon reported to Tankjoh that they would all be dead soon. Tankjoh was pleased, proclaiming that with them out of the way he could conquer Earth with his earthquake energy. After the poison spread to all of them, Tankjoh believed they were dead and enlarged himself to take over the world. However, the Ryusoulgers were able to cure themselves after RyusoulRed broke off one of the Cerberus Minosaur's fangs and the Elder of the Ryusoul Tribe mixed it into an antidote which all of the Ryusoulgers drank. The Ryusoulgers then showed up to confront Tankjoh and summoned their Kishiryu to attack Tankjoh. The Ryusoulgers then combined their Kishiryu into KishiRyuOh Five Knights and with their combined power beat back Tankjoh before attempting to destroy him for good with an Ultimate Slash. Despite the overwhelming power, Tankjoh survived the attack and revealed to the Ryusoulgers that if they destroyed him, all the earthquake energy he absorbed would be set loose and destroy everything within ten kilometers. However, the Ryusoulgers counteract this by sending Tankjoh flying into space before destroying him, resulting in his energy being released harmlessly in Earth's atmosphere. Tankjoh later mysteriously returned, much to the delight of Kureon, who awarded him "500,000,000 points" for coming back to life. Tankjoh then went out to confront the Ryusoulgers and defeated them with his volcanic gas bombs, which made it so any attack they performed would cause an explosion. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Brutes Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Elementals Category:Genocidal Category:Harbingers Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Martial Artists Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Revived Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Creation Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Vandals Category:Aliens